Indecent proposal
by Doafan45
Summary: It's annual yearly earning report for the D.W.A. There's praises,rewards but even something more for the most wanted entertainers.


"Shall we begin?"

The meeting for the annual DWA yearly report was about to begin. Lady Helena Douglas sat on the CEO chair all proper, graceful and fit of a meeting in a simple white cardigan with laces and ruffles and dark mini-skirt with appropriate dark stockings.

"Mademoiselle Armstrong, Mademoiselle Hamilton. I am eager to announce that this has been one of our profitable years."

On the opposite side stood very extravagant figures. Their bodies covered in mink fur coats; one blonde with rayban shades in the form of stars and the American flag, a long white fur coat on her, and another of dark chocolate skin that covered her face in dark shades and body in a grayish minx coat.

"Well now, 'Lena, give us the full scoops and details," the blonde said eagerly in a pleased manner, a strong Texan accent was there.

"And don't forget the treats and bonuses," chuckled the mocha lady seductively with one hand on her chin.

The graceful swan-like CEO leaned forward to read from the sheet of paper that was the annual report.

"Well, mademoiselles, given your sensuality, charisma, charm and simply given natural athleticism and ability to work the crowd, you have been the top two divas for moving merchandise, add revenue and all the services that the DWA association provides for its fans and costumers."

"Furthermore I'm to comment on your business acumen for acquiring and signing that fiery, passionate tomboy, who's already becoming a big hit for our organization."

"Now, with that, comes the annual pay increases and bonuses and you, Mademoiselles, have earned top prizes again."

The two women on the opposite side of the desk had a big smirk on their faces.

"Well, I guess that can be expected from the champs," said the blonde, and just as they were getting up to leave in their satisfaction.

"A moment please, if I would," said the graceful CEO. "I know this is out of the ordinary, but this year, there's an added bonus from me and the top donating sponsors. The only one thing is to…to bed with them."

"My my~" said the Texan as the two female wrestlers stood up. The blonde had her hand on her hip and the mocha woman still had hers on her chin as if they were almost telepathically analyzing this indecent proposal.

"Mind if you tell us more?" Mentioned Lisa Hamilton casually.

"There are two rich investors waiting at DOATEC HQ, who each are a huge fan of each of you. Here are the pictures. If you say yes, you will be taken to the most lavish accommodations that our organization possesses, where you will meet and spend the night. Any lewdness and sexuality is up to you two."

Tina Armstrong and Lisa Hamilton shared a look and a giggle and the sensual chocolate gave the graceful swan CEO a nodding confirmation with some sensual chuckles and smiles from the two women.

"Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience," ending the statement with a curtsy bow.

 **-o-**

Tina Armstrong was led through the DOATEC hallways on one of the top floors, she finally reached the destination where she was led by two gentlemen in dark suits. At the door, they bowed and left her and the dashing blonde entered with confidence and swagger, the minx coat still on.

"My, my~ What a treat."

When she entered, what awaited was a rosy dim-lit, lavish room with a king-size large bed, and on it there was a big, magnamous, large man; white hair, big stomach and large shorts still on hiding his erection.

"Hey there, ol'timer~ Looks like we're gonna have a wild night~!" Giggled the charming blonde.

"Miss Armstrong, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I'm your biggest fan."

"Well, you certainly are big. Now, show if you're hiding a big ol' snake under those white shorts." And with that, Tina Armstrong raised her hands above her head and the mink coat fell down to unveil that she was buck-naked; supple, fat breasts and shaved pussy where there were signs of a v-sling bikini on her body, but otherwise it was firm, fit and milky-white divine.

"Ahhh Miss Tina-sama, so young and divine," the old man pulled down his shorts slowly and unveiled that his figure was hiding an equally big member.

Tina grew a big, wicked smile.

"Well, I'll gladly make love to ya, honey~"

She moved forward and pushed the man roughly on the large bed and moved her face close to his, sideway.

"Kiss me, honey. Show me your passion for me~" Tina moved on the ol'timer and gently started to kiss him passionately, caressing his head and hair from behind with her free hand, and sensually moaning in his mouth. "Mmmmm~ So much passion, so much experience," stated the gorgeous blonde. With the other hand, she was moving up and down and just crawling her hand around the big stomach, caressing it firmly. Their tongues wrestled and dueled, neither wanting to let go of this moment. "Hmmmmm, mmmhmmm~" Both lovers moaned and neither wanted to let go over the other's tongue in what was a fiery French love kiss.

Then, after couple of minutes…

"My, you're quite the tongue wrestler~" The blonde goddess continued to make love to the much larger and older man than her. This time, her hand was moving lower after finally reaching down to massage his big member. "Mmmmm, I bet this snake has seen a lot of ladies before~" the blonde goddess was complementing her patron. "But I also I bet the snake hasn't met a bombshell like me," boasted the young blonde cowgirl with some seductive giggling.

"Well, let's get a taste, shall we?" Like that, Tina let go of the old man's lips and started to move into a 69 position to experience lady-breaker, which was now in front of her as she was wiggling her huge, firm ass in front of the man who was already drooling, or maybe that was from the kiss. "Go on, honey. Taste anything you like from my nectar garden. Each hole will melt your mouth, guaranteed~!"

Tina started licking the head of the cock like a lollypop as she was twirling the tongue around it, sending the old man into paradise, letting off incredibly lewd and arousing slurping noises.

"Mmmmm~ what a tasty pre-cum I'm getting!" The blonde was slowly bobbing her head up and down on the impressive 10-inch size, wide girth, while her tongue was lavishing the salty taste as it went, and in the process it made the man moan and yelp while he was slowly tasting Tina's tasty pussy. Then, the blonde took a dive and fully deepthroated the snake, her tongue getting out to lick the balls.

Muffled moans were escaping her as her pussy and asshole were tongued by the old man who by now had his face buried deep in that divine ass. Then, just as she was about to gag, she let go and then she plunged again and again and just as the old man was about to shower her face with his spunk, she pulled out and kissed the throbbing top.

"Uh uh! It looks like we're almost done, honey~" Tina moved sideways, facing the ol' timer. "I hope you still have energy to give me the good fucking that I crave, ol'timer~ I'm a big girl and crave big guys who can satisfy me~" Tina gave the old man a pucker smooch on the lips and then she moved further up on the bed and what was there to see from her lewd pose; her ass was completely spread as she was spanking her glutes in invitation and her legs were split almost to her head as she was grinning lewdly. "C'mon, big boy! Show me you can hang and just give me that big cock~"

She started slapping harder in protest and invitation, and with that the old man had had enough and just stood up with flame in his eyes and his cock rock-hard.

"Grrrrrr! I'l show you just what I can do, you overconfident minx! Always taunting and flaunting your sexy assets for everybody!" The ol'timer was reinvigorated and he descended on that clear invitation from the famous Tina Armstrong.

"Oh~!" Those sapphire blue eyes widened. The big man started to pound her snatch with as much full force as he could. "Ummmm! Ohhhh! That's it, baby! You big boar, give me what I need~!"

"Ahhhh young Miss Tina!" The big sponsor obliged as that was his lifetime ambition. He was stuffing her hard.

"Mmmmmm! Yes! Ohhhhh Ahhhhh~! You big, sexy bear stud! Fuck me baby! Just give me what I deserve~!" Tina was already showing signs of whimpering in her face as her moans were more tense. Her legs were even further kept spread by the powerful missionary she was in by the enormous weight that was thrusting on her, and on top of it, the humongous, huge bitch-breaker of a veteran dong. The ol'timer was showing her just how experienced he really was.

"Yesssssss! Haaaarder! Faaaaaster! Ohhhhhhh~! Waaaaaaaa!" As it was, Tina's moans could be heard in the few top floors of the DOATEC building.

Unknowingly, the two lovers broke the lavish bed, which didn't much register in the blonde in heat. The big bear, to fully impress his young lover, lifted her full and continued fucking her standing up while her legs were resting on his big, broad shoulders. Watching her big, sexy tits and perky nipples bounce, the old bear couldn't take it anymore.

"Miss Tina! I'm cuuuuuming! I'm…I'm gonna come for you!"

"Give it to me baby! Fill up my snatch~!" Big grunts and growls escaped from the old man as he just fucked her and quickly came inside Tina Armstrong. In contrast, the vivacious blonde also moaned and screamed as much her throat gave her as she was getting stuffed and their combined love juices were squirting out of her.

When it all ended, they lay down on the now broken bed and continued to passionately make love and kiss.

"Mmmm, baby boar~ Let's stay like this until we are kicked off the premises~" And the divine blonde ended that statement with a lewd, seductive chuckle.

 **-o-**

In a similar fashion, the sensational supernova was being led to a room on the same floor by two suits. Her walk was confident and with much bravado. And just as she was shown to the door, the men bowed and went their way.

The room Lisa was in was much more like a director's office, with lighting and desk with proper furniture and chair setting. And then she smirked.

What was awaiting her was one the youngest hunk CEO's she had ever seen, one who was extremely well built and beautiful. There were only dark pants on him, while the brown goddess had her fur coat on.

"Ms. Hamilton! I've waited so long for this…to be able to bed one so beautiful and flexible as you. Show me that perfect chocolate body, please."

"Hmm, as you wish, big boy, but don't get too star-struck~" the mocha beauty tossed the oversized bitch coat sideways to reveal her dark, sparkling body with gold rose imageries on her torso and neck with added hoop ear rings and golden leg bands on her shins. Of course, her big, supple and tasty breasts and delicious pussy were completely exposed.

The young man was stunned and his jaw dropped. "Miss…Miss…!"

"C'mon sweetheart~ Drop your prick and show me what type of man you are. You get two~requests for a woman like me; nothing humiliating or degrading."

The young Adonis quickly slid his pants off and unveiled his huge erection of a dong.

"Well, we sure are gonna have a good time~" Chuckled Lisa sensually. "Well? What it will be~?"

"Mmmm…well you are the exotic butterfly "La Mariposa" and are famous for your flexibility…can I fuck you in a standing position?"

The milk chocolate diva immediately approached her man and raised one leg over his shoulder and her pussy was perfectly positioned on the huge cock.

"Ohhhhh! Ahhh~ Uhhhh!" La Mariposa immediately felt the meaty erection thrust inside her with passion. "Yeeeeessss~! Fuck me, big boy!" The mocha breasts of the luchadora bounced freely in this standing position. Lisa grinned and licked her lips upon seeing her stud's eyes seemingly glued to her bouncing chest. "Grab them, you horndog. Massage them~"

"Yes, Ms. Lisa~!

"Ooohhh~ You're so wild and horny for me~!" The strong young male was fucking her and thrusting in her pussy with every fiber of his strength while worshipping her enormous chest with his moth, lips and tongue. _"Un beso…deme un beso~"_ Requested the brown beauty in Spanish. The young CEO instinctively understood and pulled the short haired beauty closer, both sharing a passionate kiss, all the while the huge cock was thrusting deep inside, making the lewd chocolate woman moan passionately into their lip lock.

"Cumming…g-gonna cum…! Cum with me, big boy~! Shower my pussy with your cum!"

"Yes, Ms. Lisaaaa~!" All those lewd, whorish moans were driving the young man crazy and with luck, in unison, he squirted the pussy of Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton full of his virile seed while she was squirming and cumming.

"Ohhh! Aaaaaahhh~! Huuuhhhh~" Both lovers stood like that in the pose for a couple of minutes and after just a short while, Lisa leaned into her man and cooed in his ear. "Well…mmm…you get another pose, big boy. What will it be~?"

"Well…hah…mmm…Ms. Hamilton…could you get on that chair with your knees on it? I want to fuck you on it from behind…" "You mean like a bitch~" She interrupted, smiling gently, making her man all flustered.

"We-w-well…!"

"Of course~ I hope you give me a big pounding~" A wicked smile appeared on that gorgeous brown face. She got into position rotating the big director's chair. "C'mon, you big, young stud. Show me what you have for this ass~!" The young patron eagerly stood behind her and started pounding his huge 10-inch dong inside that brown mocha chocolate ass.

"Ahhhh~! Ohhh soooo big~!" From the increased moans of Lisa, it was obvious that he was pounding full strength into her back door. "Ohhhhhhh! Ahhhhh~ Give meeeee…give it all to me, you big stuuud~!" La Mariposa was slowly turning into a woman in heat as intended.

"Your ass is…soooo…! Tight, Ms. Lisa…! So much pressure and massaging…! Such, such an experience!" Fucking her puckered ass, the pressure was too much so he pulled out and switched to fucking her pussy.

"Mmmmmm~! That's it, big boy give it to me all! Ahhhhhhh! Haaah, ooohhh make me yours! Pound my fuck holes~!" The young stud, now sweat pouring out of him, grit his teeth and just pounded Lisa's incredible pussy with the force of a piledriver. "Ohhhhhh! Gonna cum! Cum with me, my stud! Bleach that ass if you're man enough! Just give it to meeeeee~! Oohhhhhhhh~!"

"Uggghhhhh! Miss Lisa…I'm…I'm cumming!" And as the young, rich stud was fucking her from behind like a bitch, he pulled out his dong of a cock and sprayed all over the brown glistering body of a goddess, all the while the golden Latina sprayed his cock in return with her offerings as she herself orgasmed and squirted from her pussy from the experience.

She quickly turned around and started sucking the now sloppy cock mixed with both of their essence.

"Mmmm~ Mmhmm~" She sucked and slurped and cleaned her man's cock, faster and faster, licking him quickly of their combined treasures. Then, she gave him a soft, quick to the lips.

"Well, mmm, that was fun~ But let's see how the other pair is doing, and join them for some fun, yes~?" Stated Lisa "La Mariposa" Hamilton.

 **Later, in Tina's room**

"Well, sonny, I think it couldn't turn out better than this, hm?" The old man was condoling the young one. "I mean, sure, they turned down our marriage proposals but at least it won't be the last time we see them together. And hey, they have the location to my yacht, where we could spend time just the four of us, yeah?" The veteran patted his younger friend on the back and shoulder.

And all the while this conversation took place between the gentlemen, the blonde and brunette goddesses were licking and playing with their lovers' cocks like popsicles.

"Mmm~ Hey Lis, next time we gotta invite 'Lena with us and thank her properly for playing us the match maker, because this was too~ good."

"And don't forget~ The six zero figures bonus~" Added Lisa, chucking seductively in her way.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this short lemon with the two sensational resident doa wrestlers. With much encouragement and mentoring from Major Mike Powell III not to mentioned proof reading and editing this would not be possible, so thank you Major-sama.**


End file.
